The human body functions through a number of interdependent physiological systems controlled through various mechanical, electrical, and chemical processes. The metabolic state of the body is constantly changing. For example, as exercise level increases, the body consumes more oxygen and gives off more carbon dioxide. The cardiac and pulmonary systems maintain appropriate blood gas levels by making adjustments that bring more oxygen into the system and dispel more carbon dioxide. The cardiovascular system transports blood gases to and from the body tissues. The respiration system, through the breathing mechanism, performs the function of exchanging these gases with the external environment. Together, the cardiac and respiration systems form a larger anatomical and functional unit denoted the cardiopulmonary system.
Various disorders may affect the cardiovascular, respiratory, and other physiological systems. For example, heart failure (HF) is a clinical syndrome that impacts a number of physiological processes. Heart failure is an abnormality of cardiac function that causes cardiac output to fall below a level adequate to meet the metabolic demand of peripheral tissues. Heart failure is usually referred to as congestive heart failure (CHF) due to the accompanying venous and pulmonary congestion. Congestive heart failure may have a variety of underlying causes, including ischemic heart disease (coronary artery disease), hypertension (high blood pressure), and diabetes, among others.
There are a number of diseases and disorders that primarily affect respiration, but also impact other physiological systems. Emphysema and chronic bronchitis are grouped together and are known as chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD). Pulmonary system disease also includes tuberculosis, sarcoidosis, lung cancer, occupation-related lung disease, bacterial and viral infections, and other diseases or disorders. Pulmonary diseases may also affect the acid-base balance of the blood.
Periodic breathing is characterized by cyclic respiratory patterns that may exhibit rhythmic rises and falls in tidal volume. Obstructive periodic breathing is characterized by cyclic respiratory patterns with an obstructive apnea or hypopnea event in each cycle. Periodic breathing may be classified as obstructive, central or mixed. Central periodic breathing involves cyclic respiratory patterns including a central apnea or hypopnea event in each cycle. Periodic breathing may also be of mixed origin. Mixed origin periodic breathing is characterized by cyclic respiratory patterns having a mixture of obstructive and central apnea events in each cycle.
Apnea is a fairly common disorder characterized by periods of interrupted breathing. Apnea is typically classified based on its etiology. One type of apnea, denoted obstructive apnea, occurs when the patient's airway is obstructed by the collapse of soft tissue in the rear of the throat. Central apnea is caused by a derangement of the central nervous system control of respiration. The patient ceases to breathe when control signals from the brain to the respiratory muscles are absent or interrupted. Mixed apnea is a combination of the central and obstructive apnea types. Regardless of the type of apnea, people experiencing an apnea event stop breathing for a period of time. The cessation of breathing may occur repeatedly during sleep, sometimes hundreds of times a night and sometimes for a minute or longer.
In addition to apnea, other types of disordered respiration cycles have been identified, including hypopnea (shallow breathing), tachypnea (rapid breathing), hyperpnea (heavy breathing), and dyspnea (labored breathing). Combinations of the respiratory cycles described above may be observed, including, for example, periodic breathing and Cheyne-Stokes respiration (CSR). Cheyne-Stokes respiration is a specific form of periodic breathing wherein the tidal volume decreases to zero resulting in apneic intervals. The breathing interruptions of periodic breathing and CSR may be associated with central apnea, or may be obstructive in nature. CSR is frequently observed in patients with congestive heart failure (CHF) and is associated with an increased risk of accelerated CHF progression. Because of the cardiopulmonary implications, detection and therapy for disordered breathing is of particular interest.
Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease generally develops over many years, typically from exposure to cigarette smoke, pollution, or other irritants. Over time, the elasticity of the lung tissue is lost, and the lungs become distended, unable to expand and contract normally. As the disease progresses, breathing becomes labored, and the patient grows progressively weaker.
Disordered breathing is a respiratory system disorder that affects a significant percentage of patients between 30 and 60 years. Disordered breathing, including apnea and hypopnea, may be caused, for example, by an obstructed airway, or by derangement of the signals from the brain controlling respiration. Sleep disordered breathing is particularly prevalent and is associated with excessive daytime sleepiness, systemic hypertension, increased risk of stroke, angina and myocardial infarction. Disordered breathing can be particularly serious for patients concurrently suffering from cardiovascular deficiencies.
There are a number of cardiovascular system disorders that have secondary effects with respect to other physiological systems. When functioning properly, the human heart maintains its own intrinsic rhythm, and is capable of pumping an adequate amount of blood throughout the body's circulatory system. However, some people have abnormal cardiac rhythms, referred to as cardiac arrhythmias, that cause a decrease in cardiac output.
Bradycardia is a disorder that involves a heartbeat that is abnormally slow, causing insufficient blood supply to the body's tissues. Tachyarrhythmia occurs when the patient's cardiac rhythm is too fast. The excessively rapid cardiac contractions result in diminished blood circulation because the heart has insufficient time to fill with blood before contracting to expel the blood. Ventricular fibrillation is a particularly dangerous form of tachyarrhythmia, and may result in death within minutes if the heart's normal rhythm is not restored.